


i don't wanna let you love somebody else but me

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Prom, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: High school is a hell that Daisy could really do without. But if she didn’t go to school, not only would her mom go apoplectic, but she wouldn’t be able to spend most of her day appreciating the beauty of her best friend Piper. She’s always had a crush on her, even when she was a kid, although then it was more infatuation over how cool she seemed, but here she is, mere months from graduating and still no closer to letting her know how she feels.
Relationships: Agent Piper & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	i don't wanna let you love somebody else but me

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Pipsy & Childhood Friends on the fluff bingo cards!

High school is a hell that Daisy could really do without. But if she didn’t go to school, not only would her mom go apoplectic, but she wouldn’t be able to spend most of her day appreciating the beauty of her best friend Piper. She’s always had a crush on her, even when she was a kid, although then it was more infatuation over how cool she seemed, but here she is, mere months from graduating and still no closer to letting her know how she feels. And despite all of their friends’ reassurance that Piper wouldn’t hate her if she admitted it, there’s still that scared six year old who doesn’t want to lose one of the few constants in her life.

Sitting in Mr Coulson’s history classroom, Piper a few feet away, Daisy can’t help but zone out of the older man’s enthusiastic lecture as she thinks back to when they first became friends. It was first grade, Mrs Hartley’s class, and Piper had come in one day with a choppy, short haircut, her former curls nowhere to be seen. While Daisy had briefly mourned the loss at the time, she soon overcame the feeling of loss after she punched Grant Ward for being mean about Piper’s hair and the short haired girl had run over and hugged her tightly for sticking up for her. And here she is, twelve years later, still as protective and in love with Piper as she had been in elementary school. 

She’s pulled from her memories by Fitz elbowing her in the ribs, discreetly pointing out the answer to the question Coulson had clearly asked her during her daydreaming. Silently thanking the exchange student after she blurts out the response, Daisy diverts her attention away from Piper and towards the upcoming prom, one she wasn’t sure she was even going to attend. Because prom means seeing Piper in a suit, and she doesn’t think she could make it through the night without jumping her bones if she actually saw her in one. By the time class is over, Daisy’s mind has jumped from her and Piper together at prom, to her and Piper’s wedding, and she has to shut the line of thought off in case she says something in front of Piper and thus ending their decade long friendship.

Daisy can tell Fitz knows something’s up, probably knows what she’s thinking about too knowing her luck, but he thankfully stays silent when Piper saunters up behind them, swinging an arm around Daisy’s waist, pulling her into a side hug. Fitz has to bite back a smirk at Daisy’s deer in headlights expression, the urge to burst into laughter much too tempting. While he’s only been around for the last few months of their senior year, it’s beyond entertaining to see the two of them pine so blatantly and yet miss the other’s feelings for them. 

The three of them wander into the cafeteria together, Daisy having fully relaxed into Piper’s embrace, and make a beeline for their usual table, Davis and Bobbi already sitting down and bickering with one another. Fitz greets his girlfriend with a peck to the forehead before taking a seat beside her, watching as Daisy reluctantly pulls away from Piper long enough to sit down on the uncomfortable cafeteria seats. While the conversation starts with them discussing their classes and the usual goings on of high school - Mack finally working up the courage to ask out Elena being the main piece of gossip - it soon leads to the topic of prom, Bobbi being in charge of the prom committee. 

“What about you Dais?” Fitz asks, Daisy having missed half of the conversation as a result of forcing herself not to fall into Piper’s embrace. “What are you planning on doing for prom?”

“Uh, well, I don’t think I’m gonna go.” She says, ignoring how quickly Piper’s head turns to her best friend, concerned etched onto her face.

“How come? You’ve always wanted to go, ever since we were kids, you never shut up about it!” Piper exclaims, pulse racing as she tries to plead with her best friend to change her mind.

“Don’t have anyone to go with.”

At this announcement, the table falls silent, and Bobbi, Fitz and Davis find last minute excuses to leave the two of them alone. The two girls sit silently at the table, Piper trying to psych herself up while Daisy sits there, absolutely bewildered as to why her friends had left like that. Clearing her throat, Piper pulls her arm from Daisy’s waist and she takes a hold of her hands, gently thumbing over her knuckles as she tries to muster up the courage to ask the question that could quite literally break their friendship.

“Daisy, I have a question to ask you, and I really hope you don’t hate me after this.”

“Don’t be stupid Piper! I punched Grant Ward for you, there’s no way you're getting rid of me!”

“Good.” She breathes out, forcing her voice to not tremble. “Would you like to go to prom with me? As my date?”

“Yes!” Daisy squeals out, pulling Piper close enough that her lips aren’t even an inch away.

Leaning in, Daisy crashes into Piper, smiling as the person she’s loved for so long is there, right beside her and making her feel like the luckiest person alive. When she pulls away, she rests her forehead against Piper’s, breathing out a happy chuckle as she processes everything that just happened. Prom night really can’t come soon enough, not if she gets to spend it with her favourite people, her favourite person in the world, and in a suit no less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
